


That Time

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Thranduil/Reader Stories [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could I please request a very fluffy thranduil x reader where it’s her time of the month & he comforts his queen? And can it also include a friendly legolas? ^_^ "</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time

You were not moving from this bed. Not for anything. The forest could burn down around you but you were remaining right here, curled in a ball and tucked under the duvet. The only think that might make you move was food, but even then you would have to be starving.

Thankfully you were alone in the bed. Had your husband been here you might have tried to kill him by now.

Thranduil meant well, bless him, but he wasn’t a mind reader. You had almost no patience during these few days of agony, and your husband was powerless to protect himself. He had learned that the hard way not one month into your marriage. He had become good at estimating the days when you bled, so when you awoke this morning ypu were not surprised to find him already gone. You had gone to the toilet to line your underclothes before retreating to bed and pulling the covers up over your head.

There you stayed for several hours, not daring to move. You should have sent for food by now, as you usually did, but today seemed worse than previous days. The pain seemed a little sharper than before and it made you less hungry.

You knew that the sudden change in routine would cause concern among the kitchen staff (many of whom suffered the same agonies as you each month) and they would take these concerns to your husband.  It should therefore come as no surprise to you when you hear Thranduil admit himself to the bedroom.

Over the years you have come to recognise your husband through just his footfalls alone. You can also tell his mood through them, and you know that right now he is concerned and cautious.

When you don’t make any sign of having heard him enter the room, you hear him shrug off his overcoat and kick off his boots.  The bed dips slightly as he lowers himself to the mattress and scoots over the duvet until he is nestled behind you. One of his arms snakes over your body and the other reaches around you to peel the duvet back from your face. You don’t realise how stuffy the air had become until the fresh air washes over your face.

“A bad one?” Thranduil asks as he pulls you close, wrapping you tightly in his arms. You nod mutely into the covers.“I thought as much. The kitchen staff were concerned that you hadn’t asked for anything to eat.”

“Mmm.” You groan and you feel Thranduil kiss  the back of your head.

“Would you like me to stay?”

You should send him back to his duties and tell him not to worry so much, but it’s easier just to nod.

Thranduil shifts you in his arms, pulling the covers down to your waist and turning you to face him. He lays your head on his chest and you wrap your arms tightly around his waist.

You lay like that for a while, dozing whilst Thranduil loosely braids strands of your hair. You don’t quite know how long the two of you have lain in peace, but the slightly disheveled appearance of your son indicated that it’s somewhere in the region of mid-afternoon.

Thranduil is the one who calls Legolas in, as you were dozing and didn’t hear the door. Legolas is splattered in mud and his hair looks knotted. “You shouldn’t let Tauriel beat you.” Thranduil rebukes the moment Legolas has come to stand at the food of the bed.

“She didn’t beat me, Ada. She just put up a good fight.”

“Hmm. You’d best not be trailing mud over the carpet.”

Legolas makes a point of ignoring his father and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling, Amal?”

“Like I should be grateful I’m not putting Tauriel through her places.”

Legolas grins. “She’s a quick learner.” your son reaches into his pocket and withdraws a small, leaf-bound parcel. “One of the kitcheners cornered me on my way up. They said you had to eat something, and Lembas is the only thing that have which doesn’t taste of much.”  

“Thank you, onya.” you smile and take the lembas from him, peeling back a leaf to nibble on a corner. You hand it to Thranduil to place on the bedside table  for later.

“Is there anything else you need? More food? A drink? Anything?”

You smile and reach out to take his hand, squeezing it lightly. “There is nothing. Thank you for your concern. Go and enjoy the day whilst the sun still shines and the birds still sing.”

Legolas doesn’t look happy, but nods in agreement. “Rest well, Amal. Amin mela lle.”

“Amin mela lle acca, onya.”

Legolas kisses your forehead before excusing himself from the room.

“Do you feel any better?” Thranduil asks, still concerned.

“No, but I’m sure I will once I’ve slept a little longer.” you sigh and nestle into his chest. “I’d let you leave, but you’re far too comfy.”

Thranduil chuckles. “I have no intention of leaving unless you leave with me.”

“You might be here awhile then.”

“I could wait an eternity with you.”


End file.
